


Nail(Smith/Master)

by unscientificantics



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I Named The Nailsmith, M/M, Multi, Pets, Wedding Planning, Will add character as they come, a bunch of stories in chronological order, its just, the wedding one will span two I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscientificantics/pseuds/unscientificantics
Summary: The tales of two bugs, living their lives in a green land.
Relationships: Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Nail(Smith/Master)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GAY AND OBSESSED WITH BUGS

"Sheo... what is that?" 

The Nailsmith enjoyed his new life. Without his dedication to the forge, he'd not particularily wanted to continue his life. His craft was perfected, and as such it was done with. 

Though, soon after he wandered to Greenpath, he'd found a reason to continue to stay, to live. That reason was the former Nailmaster and current artist, Sheo. He'd taken up the fellow's craft along with him on a whim, and soon fell in love with the idea of creation outside of the forge. And not long after, he'd fallen in love with Sheo himself. It became apparent the feeling was returned, and that it was one of the main reasons Sheo had changed his invitation to him to stay indefinitely instead of just a short while. And they were happy like that. 

But being mutually in love didn't mean that every trait was enjoyed, every action expected. 

"It's a Tiktik." Sheo smiled, that big, almost innocent smile that the Nailsmith adored. "They crawl around the crossroads near Dirtmouth. Ghost themselves insisted that they were harmless as long as you avoided pressing too hard on the shell-" 

"Why did you bring one home?" The Nailsmith cut him off. 

"I figured it would make an excellent muse, and pet!" 

The Nailsmith stared for a solid few moments. "Sh-Sheo. You decided, on a whim, to bring back a potentially dangerous creature from a different area. Because you wanted a pet." 

"Love... look at him!" The Paintmaster placed the small bug on a table, as it started to crawl forward. "Is this creature not adorable? It's harmless if left alone, can be easily relocated, and can eat simple plants we cannot!" 

"Sheo..." The Nailsmith sighed. "Fine. We'll keep the creature. But if it starts to destroy things we need to put it back. Immediately." 

Sheo nodded eagerly. "It will make an excellent muse, love. And an excellent pet." 

-

Sheo was right. the Tiktik crawled over and under one table, over and over. It would eat whatever you gave it, and Sheo had givven it the affectionate name of 'Leonard.' The Nailsmith after a while even caved to taking care of it-it was quiet, and constantly moving, but it was company when his lover was out. 

"Say, Love..." Sheo glanced up from a painting. "I've been thinking about a question I'd like to ask you." 

The Nailsmith barely glanced up from a sculpture he'd begun. His art wasn't as polished, as impeccable as Sheo's. He was used to working with metal, not clay or paint. "As I've told you before, I don't mind you asking questions." 

"I understand it may cause you discomfort, or that you may not recall it... but you never gave me your name. Not once. You have always been simply Nailsmith, or my love. If you do not wish to-or cannot-tell me what your name is... It's fine. However, giving Leonard his name... I just started thinking." 

The Nailsmith stayed quiet a good little bit. He didn't like to freely give his name out. That and it had been years since one had asked. He'd embraced his title. His name was lost to it, his work more important than his identity. 

However... was he the Nailsmith any longer? He didn't feel like it. So maybe... maybe he could remember his name. Become who he was before he'd become the Nailsmith. 

"... Galin." 

"Hm?" Sheo turned his gaze fully to the Nailsmith, who rose his head to meet it. 

"My name. It's Galin. I... haven't used it in a long time, no, but I still recognise it." 

Sheo stared a moment longer... then his expression faded to a bright smile. "Well, Galin, I suppose you'll be using it once more."


End file.
